


All Mine

by buckyismymainman



Series: Avengers Drabbles [35]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Jealous!Carol, gender neutral!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-28 04:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18748924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyismymainman/pseuds/buckyismymainman
Summary: Carol gets a little jealous when she sees you talking with Natasha.





	All Mine

Carol strolled into the party her eyes scanning the crowd for any signs of you. She found you standing close to the windows talking with Natasha as the two of you gazed out over the city.

Carol knew it was ridiculous but she couldn’t help being jealous. Natasha was sexy without even trying, and when she smiled and you laughed Carol felt the first hints of jealousy making their way into her mind.

She moved through the crowd and stopped behind you, her arms instantly going around your waist and her lips skimming across your neck. “Hey babe,” she said as she squeezed you.

Natasha’s smiled widened when she saw the jealous glint in Carol’s eyes. “I need to make some rounds and say hello to people. Wouldn’t want to make anyone feel jealous.” With that, she walked away with a sway to her hips.

You turned around and looked at Carol, “And what was that all about?” You had caught the look Natasha had given Carol.

Without missing a beat Carol looked out the window, “Shame Tony didn’t host this on the roof, it’s such a nice night tonight.”

You nodded your head in agreement, “And it’s warm for once too.”

Carol looked back at you and leaned in to kiss you. You let her, wrapping your hands around your neck and running your fingers through her hair. For just a moment it was only you and Carol in the room, but the sound of clinking glasses and someone shouting speech had you and Carol breaking apart.

You turned to see Tony standing up in front of the others. Carol leaned in and whispered, “Now’s the perfect chance to sneak out, no one will notice us.”

“We can’t,” you giggled as she kissed your shoulder. “If they don’t notice now they will once Tony stops talking.”

“Don’t care,” Carol whispered as she took your hand and pulled you from the room.

In the elevator, she pinned you against the wall and mumbled to F.R.I.D.A.Y. to take the two of you to the roof before she kissed your lips and trailed down your neck to your shoulder.

You closed your eyes and leaned your head to the side allowing her more access. You loved it when she took charge like this.

What seemed like seconds later the doors opened to the roof and Carol reluctantly pulled herself away from kissing you.

Once on the roof, she pulled you into her arms and began swaying despite there being no music to dance too. “Finally get you to myself,” she murmured.

“You get me to yourself all the time,” you laughed.

“Okay maybe I didn’t like how Nat was eying you like you were her next target.”

It all clicked, “I thought something was off, you were jealous.”

“Maybe a little,” she admitted.

You hummed, “Well I’m not going home with Nat tonight, so there’s no need to be jealous.”

“Yeah because you’re all mine,” she kissed you again and then held you close as the two of you continued to sway to the music that the sounds the city made around you.


End file.
